The letter X
by Wizard-Wannabee
Summary: When Daizie goes back to Hogwarts in her 6th year everything has changed, including her friends, especially Beatrix. When a dare to seduce Xenophilius Lovegood goes too far Daizie isn't sure wheter to follow her friends or her heart. This is one of my first stories so please read and review
1. The dare

The letter X

It all started as a innocent dare, my friends and I had played games like this quite often but it had never ever became anything like this or gone this far,ever.

We were on the Hogwarts Express, in our usual compartment,third in the second carriage, in our usual seats, Zara was nearest the door (I knew that it was so she could check all the guys who walked by out) wearing a red lacy that set off her deep brown skin and shiny black hair perfectly. Beatrix (or Bea) was sitting in the middle so she could talk to/hear everyone wearing a peach skin tight mini dress which worked with her brunette hair and hazel eyes. Cecily was sitting opposite where I liked to sit by the window, she was the closest one of my friends, she was,to put it bluntly, the nicest one of them. I'll admit that I was running a bit late but only a couple of minutes and I hadn't missed the train and there were lots of people still in the platform.

"You're late." Bea said without looking up from her latest issue of Bewitched.

"I didn't know we were on such a strict agenda." I replied which got me a snigger from Cecily.

"Well we are, and you would know that if you were here over the summer." Bea shot back at me with a small glare which I pretended to miss and continued to put my trunk up on the rack above the seats.

"I'll try to keep to it next time then" I said with a cheery smile, I then turned to Zara who hadn't said anything so far. "How was your summer?"

"Really great thanks, Amos took me to see Jamaica play New Zealand at quidditch an-" Zara started but then was cut across by Bea.

"Quidditch is sooooo last season, not to mention masculine" Bea said dismissively. Zara looked away and blushed,_ Zara blushing?_I thought to myself_ she's usually so strong and individual._ I decided to quickly move the conversation on.

"How was your summer Cecily?"

"Um, you know normal." she replied sheepishly _shite something is going on here but what?_

I decided to just sit down and attempt to keep a little bit of peace but it didn't last long soon enough Bea got bored.

"I'm bored" she huffed.

"What do you wanna do?" Zara asked

"Lets play a game, yeah in fact how about a dare game?" Bea said, she wasn't asking us she was telling us. Cecily didn't look too pleased about this, she was always forced in to this sort of things which she didn't enjoy.

"I reckon it's Daizie's turn today" Bea said looking a bit chuffed with herself, this worried me quite a bit Bea could get quite mean with her dares.

"You're not chicken are you Daizie?" She said a bit slyly

"Hahaha 'course not!" I replied, she turned to Zara,

"Who's walking passed right now?" Zara peered down the corridor,

"Xenophilius Lovegood" Zara said.

Xenophilius was in our house(Ravenclaw), he was good looking with shoulder length blonde hair with bits plaited and had a couple of feathers braided in, he had the most amazing deep blue eyes, athletic and toned from all his time outside but his only down side was that he "far out" or "individual" because he believed in things.

A evil smirk was now on Bea's face when I looked up.

"And there is your dare" She sniggered

"Wait, what's my dare?" I asked seriously confused.

"God! Isn't it obvious? You have to attempt to seduce Lovegood!" She laughed

There was only one thought in my head at that point in time _OOOOOHHHH SHIT!_


	2. First words

Shit, shit, shit shit. Was all I could manage to think, a distinctly smug look was all over Bea's face and I was just itching to slap it off but instead I took a deep breath and stood up, steeling myself for rejection and embarrassment. I glanced over at Cecily who gave me a sympathetic look. To be perfectly honest my experience with guys was pretty small I'd been with one boyfriend since I had became interested in guys, to put it bluntly I was SCREWED.

I quickly checked my hair was decent(tied in a French plait) and made sure I hadn't spilled anything on my blue shirt and for once I looked okay. Taking another deep breath I stepped outside our compartment and I found myself almost face to face with Xenophilius. He had grown again and was about 6 foot 3 but was still amazingly toned. I looked up in to his amazing deep inquisitive blue eyes, taking in his beautifully chiselled bones and his happy smile.

"Hey" I said with a smile and as much courage as I could summon up.

"Oh hi, you're Daizie aren't you?" He said with a smile which made him look happy that I was here unlike while I was talking to Bea.

"Yeah, how was your holiday?" I asked hoping not to bore him too much.

"It was really good actually! My family went hiking in New Zealand looking for Blibbering Humdingers, they're meant to be quite a beautiful sight over the summer, it's they're mating season you see!" He sounded so excited and enthusiastic , it was just too contagious.

"Really? It sounds amazing! Do you have any luck in finding them?" I asked honestly interested

"No sadly we missed them but we did find evidence that they had been there though" He started pushing up the sleeve of his worn out blue shirt revealing a bracelet woven out of grass with various charms on it. Xenophilius pointed to a small almost transparent one. It was shimmering and when looked at closely, it was in fact a tiny wing!

"Wow!" I exclaimed actually interested. "How on earth did you find it and not break it?"

"It's surprisingly strong but they are quite fierce when they need to be." He said, his eyes sparkling "It's easy to find things like this once you open you're eyes and once you're looking for it, honestly Daizie." He said then gave me a smile which transferred itself on to my face too. Sadly too soon our conversation was ended. The usual voice echoed around the train telling us we'd be arriving at school soon.

"I better be getting back to my friends" He said suddenly coming back to the real world where it was disapproved of to talk about such things as Blibbering Humdingers.

"Yeah, me too, bye." I said

"See you around hopefully?"He said with a sideways grin.

"Hopefully"

I went back in to my compartment, still feeling happy from my encounter but that was soon ripped away from me when I looked at Bea.

"Enjoy your little chat with the fairy boy?" she snarled. Confused I looked at her for a minute.

"I was only doing what you told me to!" I cried slightly annoyed

"Oh really?! Ha! Didn't look like it, looked like you were enjoying yourself!" She spat

Keeping my temper I quietly told her "I was just doing what you told me to."

"Good, don't want anything else to be going on do we?" She said standing up and collecting her trunk "Cecily, Zara, lets go." and they left.

It took me a couple of minutes for what Beatrix had said for it to finally sink in. _"Don't want anything else going on do we?" _Bea's words echoed through my head, I knew nothing should be going on but deep down inside me, I knew there was.

I think I have a crush on Xenophilius Lovegood.


	3. Threats

**I'm sorry not much has happened so far but it will start heating up soon, I just need some foundations to build my story off. And again please R&R x**

I stood there for at least 10 minutes,silent, worried and completely confused. Picking up my trunk, still in a daze. As always the carriages where there waiting for me and as always they were being pulled by thestrals. I have never admitted to my friends that I could actually see thestrals and I doubt I ever will. I stroked the neck of one then looked up at the carriage to find myself being stared at by a girl with dark red hair and contrasting green eyes.

"You can see them too, can't you?" She said quietly but her friends still heard her and turned to see who she was talking to. I recognized these girls, they were in Gryffindor, the ginger one was Lily Evans I think, the shorter one with brown hair and blue eyes was Alice Prewett, making the blonde with blue eyes Marlene McKinnon.

"Um, yeah, I s'pose I can" I replied cautiously. Lily's eyes went huge for a minute then she smiled.

"Are you sharing a carriage with anyone?" she said

"No, do you mind if I tag along with you guys?"

"Hahahah 'course not!" Marlene laughed then hauled me up in to the carriage next to her.

"See you soon,ok?" Lily said hugging me before we walked in to the Great Hall

"Sure"

Casually I opened the door and was relieved to find the sorting hadn't started yet. As I walked over to the Ravenclaw table Bea saw me with Lily and gave me a look. I sat down next to Zara.

"What the hell are you doing with _them_?" Bea hissed at me, I was confused for a minute.

"What's that meant to mean?!" I said slightly outraged

"You know not only she's a Gryffindor but I mean she's a..."

"A WHAT?!" I was starting to get very annoyed

"A _mudblood" _she said

"What?! Have you ever even talked to her? Why does it even matter?"I almost shouted

"Of course it matters, appearances always matter!and I would NEVER even dream of talking to her and she's a proper swot."

"YOU'RE THE ONE IN RAVENCLAW!" I reealised I said this a lot louder than I thought I had because everyone turned and looked at me.

"Look Daizie you should know this by now, either you follow my rules or you will regret it. If you don't like me as a friend you will not like me as an enemy." She hissed then flicked her hair and started talking to a seventh year next to her, leaving me once again in stunned silence.

I woke early the next morning and decided it would be best to be out of the dorm by the time Bea and the others were awake. Quickly getting in to my uniform I wandered my way to the Great Hall. Yawning I walked in and sat down on the nearest bench, helping myself to muesli.

"Good choice, not many like it though" A voice said behind me, I turned and found Xenophilius and I immediately felt guilty.

" And it's those people I don't understand" I replied with the best smile I could manage. He slid in to the bench beside me and helped himself to some muesli too. He was still wearing his bracelet.

"What lessons are you taking this year?" I asked casually.

He swallowed then replied "Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Charms and Divination, you?"

"Pretty much the same as you but Transfiguration instead of Divination, seriously the Divination teacher hates me!" I said

"Hahaha! Now that I don't understand!" He laughed. We messed around, joking for a while until teachers were up and in the Hall too.

"You two are up very early today!" Squeaked Flitwick "A excellent way to start the day!" He said as he handed us our new time-tables.

"What have you got first?"Xeno asked me

"Herbology in Greenhouse 6."

"Ha me too, wanna be my pair later?" He asked completely unfussed with a lop sided smile.

I thought over the last day,; how I had gotten in to this mess, the arguments, Bea's threats but something was making me forget about Bea for a minute and that was the odd ache in my chest. The minute I listened to the ache I found my lips forming the word "Yes".

And for about the sixtieth time over the last day I found myself thinking I was far far too deep in to this mess.


	4. Choices

I was having an amazing day until lunch. All the lessons I had, Xeno had been in and to make them even better Beatrix wasn't in them. Laughing and joking we walking in to the Great Hall, the first person I saw was Bea. Immediately I stopped laughing and walking.

"Daizie what's wrong?"Xenophilius asked me with a worried look on his face. I stayed silent, Bea was still looking at me, a evil smirk covered her face, she casually beckoned me over to her.

"I-I-I've gotta go."I stuttered and walked towards her, feeling sick with worry. I heard Xeno say something behind but I didn't hear what.

"Oh Daizie," Bea said almost laughing "What has happened to you? Have you honestly sunk _this _far?"

Suddenly anger overcame my fear "What the fuck do you mean by "this far"?!" I growled

"You know exactly what I mean Daizie, you've fallen for Loony Lovegood haven't you? I honestly can't believe how stupid you are! You've let a dare go too far!"

"So what if I've fallen for him, doesn't make me stupid,I like him and he likes me, nothing wrong there." I said with a shrug trying hard to stay calm.

"Nothing wrong there?!Ha! He is Loony fucking Lovegood you idiot!" Bea snarled "You wouldn't have even noticed him if I hadn't dared you to do this!"

"You're wrong."I said quietly almost close to tears.

"No Daizie YOU are wrong and I am here to help you."She smirked "I'm going to give you two options here, either you stop all this rubbish with Loony and we'll all forget about the dare and move on or you stay with Loony and you leave us forever, oh and we will make your life hell. What's your choice then?" She said with a smile. _Oh dear lord,_I thought to myself,_ I don't know what to do, I don't want to give up my friends especially with the whole threat thingy but I most definitely do not want to give up Xeno ever._ And in that I knew I had found my conclusion.

I turned to Bea and lifted my chin a bit "I'm staying with Xenophilius."

"WHAT?!" She cried, this obviously wasn't what she expected me to say "Are you being fucking serious?!"

"Yes." I said as strongly as I could. As soon as I said that Bea whipped out her wand and said very slowly " . .SERIOUS!"

"Yes" Slightly worried, I turned and saw that Dumbledore was watching us very carefully. Then said a little bit smugly "You're not going to curse me now either"

"Hahaha, what makes you think that"She snarled digging her wand in to my throat.

"The fact that the Headmaster is watching?" I giggled. Immediately Bea put her wand down then turned to Dumbledore and gave that cutesy smile that she saved only for teachers.

Turning back to me she muttered under her breath "Don't you dare think this is over!" She turned and walked away but said over her shoulder "And don't even think of coming back to the common room, let alone the dorm" and with that she stormed out.

Leaving me once again all alone but this time with everyone staring at me and also knowing once again the I was SCREWED! But this time I didn't know what I could honestly do about it.


	5. Building new bridges

I walked up and down random corridors, not sure where I was, just walking. I thought back over the argument with Bea, I had no idea what came over me and I had definitely no intention of telling anyone. I was tired and wanted to sleep, I couldn't go back to the common room, Bea was probably there waiting for me. I gave up walking and sat down,leaning against a wall.

"Daizie?" I heard a familiar voice, turning I saw a girl with vibrant red hair.

"Oh, hi Lily." I said with a feeble smile

"What's wrong?" She said sitting down next to me and then it was all too much for me, I told her everything about the dare and how it had gone too far, how I properly fell for Xeno, about all the arguments, everything.

Lily stood up and grabbed my hand and hauled me up too, "You're coming back to the Gryffindor Tower with me."

"B-b-but is that allowed?" I choked

"I don't think now is the time to be worrying about rules,you're upset and I'm helping you, end of conversation." And with that she dragged me to her common room.

The minute we stepped in to the common room I noticed the difference in atmosphere compared to the Ravenclaw common room. People were laughing and running round, its warm and almost everyone was smiling. I followed Lily over to some armchairs near the fire.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Marlene said with a friendly smile.

"Daizie has some...personal issues lately-" Lily started

"Do you mean the huge argument with that cow Beatrix?" Marlene laughed. How the fuck did absolutely everyone know about that, I thought to myself, I didn't think it was _that _loud, was it?

"Yeah, anyways do you mind if she crashes with us?" Lily continued

The week improved from there, I stayed in the Gryffindor Tower and I was actually accepted, I was making new friends (even people from different houses) and Xenophilius and I were getting closer. Yet the I was about to get even closer to him. We had just finished Care of magical creature and we were walking back up to the castle for lunch.

" All I'm trying to say is Chocolate Frogs are better than Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans because you'll never get a vomit flavoured one!" He said

"Hahahah, ok you win! But surely-" I replied

"You'll never give up will you?" He laughed, I noticed what a beautiful laugh he had and how his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

"Never!" I giggled, suddenly he grabbed my hand and stopped.

"Listen Daizie, do you want to go to Hogsmeade together next weekend?" He said with a serious face, I felt butterflies suddenly in my stomach and my heart skip about 30 beats.

* * *

"Y-yes." I said "Yes". Huge smiles spread across both of our faces then he pulled me in to a hug. I could feel his muscles through his robes and he smelt amazing, a mixture of cinnamon, ginger with a earthy/musty mix. Too soon we pulled apart but he smiled at me took my hand and together we walked back up to the castle.

**Sorry I know it's quite a short chapter and I know it's a bit shit but the next chapter will be better and longer! xx**


	6. True happiness

Before I knew it, it was the weekend and admittedly I was panicking, sure I'd been on dates before but never with anyone I wanted to impress as much as Xeno. My stomach was churning as I walked down to the gates. Lily had dressed me in my white top with blue swallows on it, a pair of pale denim jeans and my leather jacket. She had put my hair in a messy bun. Even if I didn't feel too good she had made sure I looked good. And then I was there.

Xenophilius was leaning against a statue but immediately stood up when he saw me.

"Hey" He said with a grin.

"Hi" Seeing his friendly smile my anxiety died down.

"You ready to go?" He asked, I nodded, "Lets go then" he said taking my hand. We wandered down the track, as we walked Xeno would point things out to me like a little nest of eggs or a rare flower, he was opening my eyes to new things I wouldn't have realised before. When we arrived in Hogsmeade he led me down to a little shop ( yet another thing I hadn't noticed before).

"Hello Mrs Cottley!" Xenophilius said the minute he entered the shop.

"Ah good day Mr Lovegood, who is your friend?" Said the old woman behind the counter.

"This," Xeno said moving me towards her "Is Daizie Heinrich"

"It's good to meet you, I suppose you're here to show her the-"

" Yes but it's a surprise."

"Of course, feel free to go through." She smiled. Xenophilius took my hand and lead me through the shop to a back entrance.

"What are you going to show me?" I asked completely confused.

"Wait and see!" He said with a secretive smile. We went through in to a small garden and over the back wall which had a run of sorts leaning against it. Looking in to it I could see a collection of eggs, they were all variations of reds and one was a very dark orange. A couple were moving.

"Are these, _phoenix eggs_?!" I asked completely amazed

"Exactly." He said amused by the look of wonder on my face. "They're about to hatch" And literally just as he said that a cracking noise came from a deep scarlet egg. We both went silent and watched. The next hour was one of the most beautiful in my life. We watched the eggs hatching and somehow it seemed we grew closer without even saying anything.

"That was...amazing, beautiful, inspiring, I can't find the right word!" I said

"I know, when I first saw the eggs I thought that, it just fills you with such an amazing feeling doesn't it?" He replied with a wistful face.

"Yep" I sighed and then I turned and did something I never expected myself to. I kissed him. Only on the cheek but still I flushed completely surprised by myself. " Thank you for showing me that Xeno."

He grinned "Your welcome" He then led me in to a small tea shop. "This is our second stop!" I looked around, it, the room had wooden panelled walls which were painted tea tree green. There were mix and matched chairs and tables. And lots of plants, it was very pretty. Xenophilius led me to a table and almost immediately a waiter came over.

"Hey Joel can we have two cups of Madam Oratiaros speciality tea please?"

"Sure, they should be here in a couple of minutes." The waiter replied.

"Right, I've organised quite a lot of today and I've asked you quite a lot about you, so feel free to ask me anything!" Xeno said. I thought for a moment.

"Tell me about your family" I asked

"Ok, I have two brothers called Disimilis and Sperus, Disimilis is older than me by three years and Sperus by five, my father records all magical creatures known for s to protect and some writer and my mother makes various charms to bring luck and protect people from any magical nuisances." He replied "Ah Joel is back!" and so he was, he was carrying a tray with two cups which had various coloured steam swirling from them.

"Right, don't drink it yet just smell it!" Xeno said with his eyes sparkling and then I did. It was a powerful smell but I couldn't quite pick up what it was. It smelt of happiness and smiles and sunshine but at the same time cool summer evenings, even though that sounds like a massive cliché which it is but that it what it smelt of. I opened my eyes and smiled at Xenophilius.

"It's amazing, there is no other way of putting it." I said "It just fills you with such a beautiful feeling, I mean it makes you just feel so peaceful!"

"Exactly" He said with a unreadable look on his face he reached across the table and took my hand, "Exactly".

And too soon our day was over. We stood outside the doors.

"Oh I forgot I had something for you." Xeno said rummaging around in this pockets, he pulled out a thin gold chain with a small pale brown star shaped leaf on it. He gently took my my right hand then let go of all my fingers so he was just holding my thumb. He pressed my thumb in the middle of the leaf with his right thumb. Suddenly the leaf shone gold, I felt a burning sensation in my thumb for a second then it went brown again.

"W-what?"

"If you are ever in trouble just press your thumb in the middle of the leaf and I will find you,ok?" He replied simply. I looked up in to his beautiful dark blue eyes which had flecks of pale blue and gold in them.

"Ok." I said and with that he pulled me in to a kiss. And for once I actually felt true happiness.

**An: Couple of things 1. I didn't know what Xenophilius' family was like so I made it up. 2. I'm not really sure whether or not to carry it on from here or to stop it as everything seems so happy and nice, what do you guys think? Please say in a review or PM me. Thank you xx**


	7. It all goes dark

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I had a whole load of family rubbish going down but I will try to be more frequent and update more. Xx**

It's amazing how fast pure happiness can turn to fear. I woke up on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. Opening my eyes blurry faces swam in to my view, I rubbed my eyes.

"W-what happened?" I asked completely confused, the last thing I remembered was saying goodbye to Xenophilius and heading back up to the common room.

"Well..." Lily looked at the others who were gather round me anxiously,(Marlene, Alice, Frank and for some odd reason James Potter).

"You were attacked." Alice said bluntly "By those crazy bitches" I knew exactly who she meant the minute she said it. Bea and her "gang".

"They jumped out on you the minute you were in the corridor, I mean it was four on one and they surprised you...you had no chance" Frank said quietly.

"But how come I'm..." I started looking for the right word.

"Dead?" James added

"POTTER!" Lily said shocked

"Well, yeah, how come I'm not dead?" I said desperate for more information.

"We caught them, got it sorted out pretty quick" Potter said smugly. I sat for a moment trying to absorb this information, I knew that my old friends were angry with me but I never thought they would _hate_ me.

I sat that evening, in the best seat by the fire since everyone insisted that I "needed" it, trying to work out whether if the others hadn't saved me if Bea would have killed me. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get the thought to leave my head.

"Do you wanna play Daizie?" Alice turned and asked me, as she dealt for a card game.

"Huh?" I asked, I hadn't heard what she said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go see Madam Pomfrey?" Lily said looking worried

"No, I'm fine really, I'm just tired." I said

"If you're sure..." Lily said still not looking happy. I looked away from her and back in to the fire. What was I going to do? I couldn't just ignore them, I mean what if they attacked again? I would have to spend the rest of my life being protected by the others, I would never be able to do anything with my life or go anywhere alone. But I didn't want to tell someone and seem a grass. It was hurting my head trying to figure this out.

I woke up still in the chair. My school uniform was crumpled and I looked like a mess. I quickly cast a spell to tidy myself up then hopped out of the common room. I knew I shouldn't go out alone but I just needed space. I wandered down the stairs and corridors to the Great Hall. Naturally I went and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey" The person next to me said, I knew who it was almost immediately.

"Hi Xeno" I said with a grin, I realised how early he got up everyday.

"Oh god!" Xeno said "What happened? Who the hell did this to you?!" He said almost shouting. I ripped my compact mirror out of my pocket and flipped it to the side of my face to see a big bloody cut.

"Shit!" I said, I hadn't looked in a mirror since last night, since the attack.

"Daizie" Xenophilius said firmly "Tell me who did this to you,now" I looked away from him, I couldn't tell him, if he found out about it what would he think? And even worse, what if he found out about how this started...the dare. "Daizie, seriously, tell me, I can help you, let me help you...please" It was killing me inside, I didn't want to lie to Xeno I hadn't known him long but I needed him in my life what would I do if he got angry or upset and stopped talking to me.

"I-i-it was..." I stuttered, I couldn't do this but I couldn't not do this!

"Daizie, come on tell me"

"Beatrix" I whispered.

"That fucking cow!" Xeno shouted standing up "How dare she hurt you?! That bitch! She's gonna pay for this, seriously." This was the first time I'd ever seen him angry.

"No, Xenophilius, please no" I grabbed him before he could leave "Don't do anything it' fine really" He looked at me, deep in to my eyes "Please?" He didn't look convinced but sat down next to me with a sigh.

"Alright but in return you have to come see Madam Pomfrey with me, ok?" He said, I bit my lip and thought this through.

"Ok." I said, he took my hand and pulled me up.

"We're going now and Daizie..." He looked awkward for a moment, I gave him an encouraging smile. "Thank you for telling me" He kissed me on the lips quickly then we set off.

Too soon it was time for first lesson. I kissed Xenophilius goodbye, every kiss seemed to be unbeatable but they got better and better, then went to Transfiguration. I went over to my seat, annoyingly no one I knew particularly well. I looked to my left and saw Greta Catchlove next to me staring off in to space with a particularly bored look on her face.

"Hey." I said as brightly as I could. She looked me up and down then snorted and looked away. _Hmmm_ I thought_ What a truly charming child, sure I might not look my best and I had a scar on the side of my head but that's no reason to be...well...nasty._ I sighed and looked away as Mcgonagall walked in, I knew it was going to be a long lesson.

I was right it was bloody hours long. I waited at the end top talk to Mcgonagall about my homework so I left the room a bit late. I stepped out of the room **THUMP.** Suddenly I was pinned against the wall a wand to my throat.

"Well girls look who we have here" Bea smirked her eyes cold and cruel "Seems we left our mark from yesterday" She said running her finger along my scar pressing against it with unnecessary force. I flinched and pulled away from her hand "Awh, does that hurt? Hahaha" She cackled. It did hurt, like hell. "So what are we going to do with you today?" She asked sarcastically "Perhaps we could decorate your pretty little arms" And with that she started burning her wand in to my arm. Then a thought struck me, the burning sensation; Xeno's charm. I wriggled my arm, half trying to get her off me and half trying to reach the charm. "Hahaha trying to escape?!" She dug it in deeper. Finally I reached it I pressed my thumb in to it as hard as I could. Trying to mentally call Xeno.

"Hmmmm," Bea said thoughtfully "What next? How about your hands?" She grabbed my other arm and pinned it against the wall. A searing pair went through my hand. I screamed.

"Shut up" Beatrix said casting a spell on me then resumed carving in to my hand. **THUMP! **I saw a blonde blur then Bea go flying then a couple of other blurs. Two followed Bea and the other two came back to me. It was Xeno and, Lily.

"Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed while Xenophilius went straight to my side.

"Are you ok? They haven't hurt you too much?" He shook his head. More people had appeared, I turned and saw Frank with Professor Flitwick.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" He said loudly (which was strange for such a tiny man). I turned and saw Alice and James step away from Beatrix. "Will someone please explain what is going on here?"

Everyone started talking at once. "ONE AT A TIME!" Flitwick interrupted "Good, Miss Heinrich since you are the one in the most desperate state, please start."

I took a deep breath "I came out of Transfiguration and Beatrix attacked me" I said holding up my arm and showing him the big red blisters and cuts on my arm which were bleeding heavily.

"Ah," Flitwick said looking at my arm worriedly "Mr Lovegood, will you please escort Miss Heinrich to the medical wing?" Xeno nodded then picked me up and carried me off.

"Thank you Xe" I said in a small voice then it all went black...again.


	8. Happy endings

**Here it is the final chapter, I know it's a bit short and not amazing but still enjoy it anyway guys, since I've finished this I'm happy to do requests so PM me or just say in the reviews, thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favouriting everyone xx**

When I woke up I saw the nervous faces of my friends looking down on me, and Madam Pomfrey who immediately forced a cup in to my hand.

"Drink it, quickly." She said then nodded and marched off to attend to someone else. No one said anything for a moment then they all started talking.

"Are you ok?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Did we get to you in time?"

"Are you sure you feel alright?"

"I'm so sorry"

"Is there anything you need?" They all said at once talking over each other

"Guys" I said which had no effect "GUYS!" They all went silent. "I'm fine, seriously." They all looked awkward.

"Um...good" James managed to mumbled.

"Right ladies and gentleman! Visiting time is up, go to your next lessons." Pomfrey said suddenly appearing at the end of the bed.

"But miss!" Everyone groaned

"No buts, go." Pomfrey said dismissively then marched off again. Lily looked at me, looking a bit guilty,

"We'll come back, as soon as we can" She said

"We promise" Alice said looking strangely serious for once.

"Good, now go or you'll be ,late" I said trying to smile. They slowly said goodbyes and left until only Xenophilius was left. I hadn't realised till now how quiet he had been but I hadn't forgotten what was gnawing at the back of my mind.

"Xeno before you say anything I need to tell you something" I said, knowing that how he responded would decide everything, "Originally...the first time I talked to you...it was because...Beatrix dared me to" I rushed through the sentence "but please believe me when I say that I'm glad I talked to you and-" Xeno interrupted me.

"Honestly Daizie," He said his big beautiful eyes full of tears, "I don't care whatever it was that got you to talk to me, whether it was Beatrix or a army of nargles!" He continued "The day you talked to me was the best day of my life, it was the day I talked to the most beautiful girl in the world and the day I fell in love and honestly, it was the best day of my life." Tears were streaming down both our cheeks now, I put a hand up and wiped his away from his tanned skin, he held my and kissed it softly.

"It wasn't the best day of my life." I whispered.

"Really? What is then?"

"Today, the day I realised just how much I loved you" I said while tears flooded down our faces. Then ever so gently Xeno took my face and pulled me in to a kiss. It was soft and gentle but passionate at the same time and most of all it was magic.

"And it was the day I had the best kiss ever" I smiled.

"But that changed in a couple of years on our wedding day" I looked at my daughter, she looked so much like her father with her amazing indigo eyes. "And that is the whole story of how Daddy and I met."

"Really?!" She said with a wistful look in her eyes "It's a beautiful story"

"It is." A voice said from the doorway. I looked over and saw my husband, Xenophilius, standing there. "In fact it is one of the best stories ever" He said "Almost as good as the story of you" He said to Luna with a wink then gave her a hug. I looked at my family and felt my chest fill with happiness, I had a beautiful daughter, the husband of my dreams and the best friends anyone could ask for. I glanced down at my hand and looked at the scars on it, Bea had managed to quite neatly engrave the word "Crazy" in to my skin but I realised, I didn't care, crazy is good, without craziness we'd be living in a world lacking imagination, beauty, adventure and sure crazy isn't predictable but I would rather have a crazy life filled with strange people who believe than a normal life with people like Bea who are too "cool" to live their lives and enjoy it. I have crazy friends, a crazy house, a crazy husband and a crazy life. And honestly I love it.

The End


End file.
